paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GFreeman/Trench-12G
Powerful but hard to conceal. Very high rate-of-fire. |unlock = 67 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 8 |price = $327,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.10001 |damage = 85 |accuracy = 8 |stability = 11.5 |concealment = 12 |threat = 29 |shotgun_enter = 0.3 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.33 |range_min = 7 |range_max = 18 |pellets = 9 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 }} The Trench-12G shotgun is a custom primary weapon intended for use in PAYDAY 2. It becomes available to players at reputation level 67 Overview The Trench-12G is a very unusual weapon to use. While at a first glance it behaves like any other pump-action shotgun, the Trench-12G possesses a startlingly high rate-of-fire compared to even fully-automatic ones, about as quickly as one can tap the fire button, giving it a much greater DPS rating than the rest. The Trench-12G is also a short-ranged shotgun for all intents and purposes, making it a very deadly weapon in tight quarters. That being said, the Trench-12G is not without drawbacks. The first, and easily seen problem is its very low base Concealment that will require extensive modding to remedy, and even then it's not entirely enough to be worth the trouble. Secondly, the Trench-12G by default has a rather small magazine size and with it, a low total ammo count which can and will deplete without notice due to the shotgun's blazing fire rate. Finally, the shotgun has rather strong recoil that may throw off one's aim should they fire repeatedly. When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the Trench-12G fires 9 projectiles per shot. Summary Pros: * Very high rate of fire * Can attain a reasonably good concealment rating via mods * High damage * Sizable mod pool * Fast reloads Cons: * Low total ammo and small default magazine ** Large reserve penalty limits the use of special ammunitions ** High rate-of-fire depletes ammo quickly * Low base Accuracy restricts it to closer ranges * Low base Concealment * Strong visual recoil * Flat and tight ironsights Tips * Acing the Enforcer's Shotgun Impact skill is very helpful to make the Trench-12G even more of a monster with its 30% increase to the weapon's already high damage. * Due to the Trench-12G's small ammo reserve, using ammunition mods is not entirely recommended, unless the player is either adept at recovering drops in the middle of a firefight or well-supplemented with Ammo bags. * Acing Fully Loaded is highly recommended to remedy the weapon's high ammo-consumption rate and low starting reserve. * The Trench-12G has a very high rate of fire, beating out the RoF of a fully automatic IZHMA 12G by rapidly tapping the fire button. By loading either slug or .00 buckshot rounds, it can be a very effective counter against special enemies at close range. * Using an optic on the Trench-12G is recommended due to the flatness of the default iron sights. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Bayonet= : Note: to mount.}} |-|Magazine= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Blue SWAT officers with the Trench-12G's Bayonet in a single heist.}} enemies with the Trench-12G in 3 seconds.}} Trivia * The Trench-12G is based on the Winchester Model 1897, with "Trench" being a reference to its military version, the Trench Gun. With the Heatshielded Barrel, Bayonet and Heavy Stock it becomes a legitimate Trench Gun, and a M1897 Riot with the Riot Barrel. * The high rate-of-fire attributed to the Trench-12G is based mainly on a peculiar design quirk of the M1897. The real shotgun lacks a trigger disconnector, thus enabling it to fire repeatedly with the trigger held as long as it is cycled continuously ("slam-fire"). Gallery Weapon previews= M1897.png|The basic Trench-12G. M1897-Trench.png|The Trench-12G in its "Trench Gun" setup. M1897-Compact.png|The Trench-12G modded for maximum Concealment. |-|Mod previews= M1897-LB.png|The Trench-12G with its Riot Barrel. M1897-SB.png|The Trench-12G with its Short Barrel. M1897-HB.png|The Trench-12G with its Heatshielded Barrel. M1897-ExtTube.png|The Trench-12G with its Extended Mag. M1897-HS.png|The Trench-12G with its Heavy Stock. M1897-LWS.png|The Trench-12G with its Plastic Stock. M1897-SO.png|The Trench-12G with its Sawed-Off stock. ru:M1014 Category:Blog posts